Talk:Bara Magna
09 spoiler? Are we letting them up this early? ''Ignika'', [[user:dragonKhorse|'Teacher']] [[user:dragonKhorse|''' of ]] [[user:dragonKhorse|'''Death]] [[User talk:DragonKhorse|'Whine in my classroom!]] :I do believe all the information we have was mentioned in one of the online serials, or something like that. No '09 information. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 14:23, 7 November 2008 (UTC) ::There is a little mistake here. It never said in Dwellers of Darkness that it was a place. So that would be '09 spoilers, however obvious it is. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 22:14, 7 November 2008 (UTC) :::I think we should revise our spoiler policy, while we're on the subject. And it is an '09 spoiler, although it's been mentioned in a story serial. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 22:24, 7 November 2008 (UTC) Other 09 Sets Hi everyone I have a Question. On brickset for 2009 they have **** *** as a set with ********, *****, ******, *****, ****. So would i be able to put them on this wiki Because they are on Brickset? From Kingdonfin. :I don't think so. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:53, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::Is something's discovered from brickset, it's either leaked or fanon. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 02:36, 28 December 2008 (UTC) I think it is leaked info.User:Kingdonfin 1 Tis leaked. I have seen the summer 09 canister set pics. M*** N** is indeed one of them. The pictures weren't detailed enough for me to see what exactly they looked like, though it looks like they carry Thornax launchers too and it looks like S******* carries the first ever Bionicle club/mace... guys. i think mata nui is the one in creep canyon!*#*#*#enso8#*#*#* 00:09, 13 January 2009 (UTC) :It's a rumor, and if it's true or not, we'll find out this summer. But please focus on the current story or past storyline. Spoilers aren't allowed for a reason. [[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] (BPAd ) 01:22, 13 January 2009 (UTC) i think the shapeshifter are Makuta Master Gresh 22:50, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :They only lived in the Matoran universe. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 23:29, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Is it Possible... ...to do something similar to what happened with Matoran Universe for the image of Bara Magna? Htm14 (Talk) 03:13, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :I don't understand what you mean. Could you make it clearer? ata ui (BP Admin) 13:07, 3 April 2009 (UTC) He wants a picture like the Matoran Universe/Imagemap one but for Bara Magna. There has already been one released and has already been uploaded in December if I recall correctly. No, no, no... Bara Magna is currently nowhere near the Endless Ocean Planet. Uncountably far, actually. ;) You have proof? :It's been confirmed that you need a telescope to see Bara Magna from the Endless Ocean Planet. For example, the Red Star would be counted as something close to the Endless Ocean Planet. Bara Magna wouldn't. 05:38, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Well you need a telescope to see Venus sometimes but it's the nearest planetary body to us in our Solar System. In fact, people use telescopes to look at the Moon even theough it is only 360,000,000 miles away. Also, I can't help but notice, you didn't answer my question. I wasn't clear, I apologise (RARE!) but I think I did try to hint I wanted a link or actual evidense to the canon source of information. : 06:30, 31 May 2009 (UTC) That has absolutely nothing to do with the distance between the two planets! :I '''think' it's been confirmed that they're in the same universe, but I'm not totally sure. *Goes searching the OGD.* ata ui (BP Admin) 11:55, 31 May 2009 (UTC) I still don't get how the Matoran Universe orbits around 2''' stars! In the movie there are two suns which represent Mata Nui's eyes looking down on the MU. I know real life physics don't apply but it just doesn't seem right! :The two stars are very close together and orbit around a center of gravity between them. Then the planet is in an orbit around that center of gravity. Pretty sure there's at least one example of this in real-life space (I know double stars are, but not sure if any of them have confirmed planets), but it'd be too unstable to support life. -[[user:Daiku|'''Daiku]]{Whine Here} { } 16:36, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Well yeah, I know that two stars can orbit around a centre of gravity or each other for that matter, but never with a planet sustaining life orbiting it. Wouldn't that put that planet in constant motion and in danger of being either flung away by the imense gravitational pull of one of the stars, be attracted to the gravitational field of one of the stars and begin to orbit it, or just be pulled into one of the stars by the star's gravitationa pull. (I'm a bit of a space geek! CHECK OUT THE VIDEOS ON MY PAGE!!!) Also, that means the stars both need to be exactly the same distance and be held in exactly the same gravitational pull so that one doens't out orbit the other and Mata Nui's eyes look like they are miles apart, which they would be but I am talking about from the MU's view point of them. :The "suns" are Mata Nui's eyes, not just representing them. More than that, I don't think I know. ata ui (BP Admin) 13:06, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Wow wow wow. So Mata Nui is the entire solar system?? I thought he was only in the Matoran Universe Planet! If they are a part ofhim then they must actually be connected to the planet and there is absolutely no way life can adapt to fit that kind of environment. :No, the "suns" seen from Metru Nui are Mata Nui's eyes. And I've never heard a two suns seen from the EOP. What I meant was, the "suns" seen from Metru Nui are not real suns, but Mata Nui's eyes. ata ui (BP Admin) 14:11, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Oh... Well this is new! Suddenly the entire Matoran Universe makes sence! Thanks Mata Nui! I thought that Mata Nui is the islands of the Matoran Universe (Mata Nui & Metru Nui his head, the southern islands his legs etc.). Read the Matoran Universe page and look at the picture. The islands resemble the shape of someones body (Mata Nui). -?????????? That's was body. Teridax put his spirit in the Ignika. Unity, Duty, Destiny symbol That's not the unity, duty, destiny symbol, that's the bionicle symbol. :And, that's old news. :@Matoro1: However, it has been used to symbolize UDD. ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 14:59, 24 June 2009 (UTC) I always thought it was both it the Matoran Unvierse but that there is no proof of the whole, UDD being used in Bara Magna, so it would just be the bionicle symbol there. :Right, I think you lost me at Matoran Universe. XD :I guess what you mean is that you thought that it was both, but that there was never proof, right? Whatever. Anyways, what I know is this: :*It's actually a map. :*Bara Magna and it's two moons (plus the other... clouds?) resembles this symbol. :*It was meant to remind Mata Nui of his mission. However, he has forgotten it. :* Greg said something like this: "It means different things to different people. For the Matoran, it's a symbol for UDD, but it might mean other things to other people." (Again, this isn't exactly what he said, but it was something like that. : ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 15:38, 24 June 2009 (UTC) OK, but where did you mention the MU? :Huh? Are we talking about two different things? I didn't mention the MU. ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 10:24, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I don't know what we're talking about anymore! :Yeah. Let's end this conversation/discussion before we start speaking different languages to. XP ata ui (TBW Bureaucrat) 11:21, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Ouais! Bonne idée mon ami! (Yeah! Good idea my friend!) ImageMap Should we make one of these for Bara Magna? We have a good image, File:BM Map.png. What do you think? ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 14:08, September 15, 2009 (UTC) If by 'make' you mean add the Great VOlcano and other landmarks as such then I'd say yes... :By "make", I mean making an Imagemap, just like the MU one, but with a Bara Magna picture and links to Bara Magna locations... ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 14:14, September 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Though, I discovered that the text is too small, if we reduce the size of the image. Which means I'll have to do a completely new one. But don't worry, I managed to get the background image from the PDF, so I'll only add text. No altering of the original image. ata ui (The BIONICLE Wiki Bureaucrat) 14:20, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Former & Current Now that Spherus Magna has been reformed, and Bara Magna is now no longer a planet (is it still a location?), shouldn't the infobox for Spherus Magna list 'Primary Residents,' and Bara Magna's list 'Former Residents'? --Makuta Mutran 19:35, July 27, 2010 (UTC)